Hebras de rojo carmín
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Y si la leyenda es cierta?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ le pertenece eternamente a Nakamura sensei.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Felicidades a todas en este día, a las que están enamoradas de la vida, de la amistad y/o del amor. Sueñen, sueñen siempre con el corazón abierto y permítanse ser felices._

* * *

 **HEBRAS DE ROJO CARMÍN**

—¡Ren-sama! —exclamó María al verlo. Ren se dio la vuelta y la vio soltarse de la mano de Ruto-san y bajar corriendo las escaleras con una sonrisa, entusiasmada y lista para hacer lo que hacía siempre que lo veía: saltar a sus brazos.

Pero estaba demasiado lejos…

—¡María-chan! —gritó Ren—. ¡NO!

Él trató de alcanzarla, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Los ojos de María se abrieron, grandes y llenos de sorpresa, al hallar solo el vacío y no los adorados brazos, justo antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo con un ruido horroroso.

Y luego, la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos, entre parpadeos, advierte confusa los rostros desenfocados, cerniéndose sobre ella, y voces lejanas que repiten preocupadas su nombre. Pero la inconsciencia vuelve a tragársela.

La siguiente vez que despierta, está en su habitación. El dolor pulsante y sordo sigue ahí, pero reconoce las paredes familiares, sus mantas preferidas y el ronquido suave de su abuelo en la butaca junto a su cama. La luz de la luna se cuela por entre las cortinas y María siente un escozor en su mano. Sin prestarle mucha atención se rasca, pero aún le sigue picando, y entonces alza su manita para observarla a contraluz. Hay unas pelusas pegadas a su dedo meñique, seguramente de su manta, hebras pequeñas y finísimas que a la luz de la luna emiten destellos carmesíes. María las mira, la mano aún alzada, observando con fascinado deleite cómo el carmesí cambia y se alterna con los tonos del más vivo carmín.

Le duele la cabeza y enseguida vuelve a dormirse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de que su abuelo se ha asegurado de que se encuentra totalmente bien, María entra en el baño para vestirse para el colegio. Y allí, entre azulejos blancos, la pequeña ahoga un grito cuando ve un hilo rojo —esa clase de hilo rojo— anudado en su meñique.

 _Una broma del abuelo, seguro…_

María intenta tirar del hilo para quitárselo, pero no logra ni tocarlo. Vuelve a intentarlo, pero sus dedos tan solo lo atraviesan, como si fuera de aire, como si fueran imaginaciones suyas… No puede tocarlo, pero el hilo está ahí. Realmente está ahí… Se mueve, con cada movimiento de su mano, y crea serpeantes ondas de color contra el blanco de las paredes.

 _Loca, me estoy volviendo loca…_

Bueno, ayer se dio un golpe bastante importante en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Eso tiene que ser… Sí… Ya se le pasará… María se repite esas palabras una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que todo estará bien…

Pero no fue así…

Con el aliento enganchado y una mano en la boca para no gritar, María vio al mundo pintarse en rojo. Dondequiera que mirara, por todas partes —Ruto-san, el abuelito, las calles de Tokyo, el colegio, la propia LME…—, el suelo estaba cubierto de ondulantes líneas escarlatas, que la gente pisaba —porque no eran capaces de verlas, gritaba María en su cabeza—. Hilos de rojo rubí anudados al meñique de cada persona, de cada niño..., hilos que se prolongaban y se perdían entre los edificios, hilos que parecían vivos… Ella quisiera cerrar los ojos, pero no puede… De alguna manera, le atrae esa extraña y sinuosa marea carmesí, que se mece incesante como las olas, atrayente como la música… Hebras de encarnada leyenda que se movían, en pos de su portador, y que parecían enredarse con las demás, en una confusa maraña de color rubí, para luego tan solo cruzarlas y seguir adelante, o se estiraban, tensas más allá de lo indecible, sin llegar nunca jamás a romperse, simplemente atravesando cualquier obstáculo —mágicas, como si fueran mágicas…

Fascinada, María observa su propia mano una vez más… ¿Por qué nadie más puede verlos? Niña tonta, por supuesto que es magia… ¿Pero por qué ella sí puede verlos? ¿Por qué ahora? El golpe en la cabeza, tiene que ser eso… ¿Entonces la leyenda es cierta? ¿Es real? Eso quiere decir que en el otro extremo del hilo que luce en su mano, ¿está el destino de su corazón?

Esa tarde, cuando María regresa a su casa, corre a realizar una llamada.

—Onee-sama —saluda ella con apresurada urgencia—, ¿cuándo regresas?

—Mañana, en cuanto terminemos de rodar en exteriores —le contesta Kyoko—. María-chan, supe lo que sucedió ayer. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta ella sintiendo el pánico subirle por la garganta. No, ella no puede saberlo…

—Tsuruga-san me lo contó anoche por teléfono —Si María fuera mayor y supiera más de estas cosas, quizás hubiera advertido el rubor en su voz (porque solo Mogami Kyoko podría hacer tal cosa)—. Dime, María-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No, no, onee-sama… —¿Y si se lo contara a ella?—. Estoy bien, es solo…

—¿Solo? —repite Kyoko con suavidad, animándola a continuar.

—Que yo… —contesta la niña, pero luego calla, y cuando el silencio parece ya demasiado largo, exhala un suspiro de frustrada resignación—. Nada, onee-sama… No me pasa nada…

—Sabes que no me lo creo, ¿verdad? —María casi podía verla, con el ceño fruncido, a punto de sermonearla sobre ser sincera o alguna cosa de esas que dicen los adultos. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que ella caería redondita ante sus tácticas de hermana mayor… Así que solo le quedaba una salida digna…

—¡Buenas tardes, onee-sama! —le dijo, con voz atropellada.

—¡Mar- —Fue todo lo que le escuchó decir. Le colgó… ¡A su onee-sama! ¡Ingrata, malagradecida! ¡Mala hermana! Pero es que…

 _Nadie va creerme nunca…_

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente María despertó, vio que el hilo rojo seguía en su mano. Una parte de ella —la que velaba por su cordura— esperaba que al abrir los ojos hubiera desaparecido y que el mundo hubiera vuelto a ser igual a como era antes, pero otra parte —la más audaz y curiosa—, le decía que esta recién adquirida 'habilidad' lo cambiaba todo, especialmente su forma de percibir el mundo e incluso el amor. Porque ahora ella simplemente "lo sabría". Conocía la leyenda, claro está, y ella sabría si las parejas tendrían un futuro o no. Con un vistazo a los hilos de sus manos, María sabría si lo que había entre ellos era _amor de verdad_ …

Y por supuesto, su nueva condición también podría funcionar a su favor… Podría confirmar —de una vez por todas— y demostrarle al mundo —ay no, eso no— que su adorado Ren-sama estaba al otro extremo de su hilo rojo, que él era el elegido del destino para su corazón…

Para fortuna suya, escuchó _de casualidad_ una conversación telefónica entre su abuelo y Ren-sama, así que pretextó un dolor de cabeza durante el desayuno y su abuelo la excusó de asistir a la escuela, preocupado aún por la caída de la pequeña, y la llevó consigo a LME.

Al saber que estaba en el edificio, Ren pidió verla, para comprobar con sus propios ojos que la niña se encontraba bien —o razonablemente bien, dolores de cabeza (fingidos) aparte—. María se dejó mimar y embriagar por el afecto de su Ren-sama. A duras penas, consiguió disimular la curiosidad malsana por el hilo rojo que lucía en su mano. Era un hilo largo, larguísimo, que salía de la habitación y parecía no tener fin… Pero María estaba segura de que al otro extremo estaba su propio hilo, así que no entendía el porqué de tanto desperdicio de magia escarlata, si ya estaban los dos juntos en la misma habitación. Pero también se dijo —sensata ella— que era una neófita —palabra demasiado culta para decir 'novata' en los misterios arcanos— en estas cuestiones y que bien poco —casi nada— sabía ella del funcionamiento de este sistema de emparejamiento cósmico.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer… Para llegar al otro extremo del hilo de Ren-sama, tendría que seguirlo.

María se convirtió entonces en su sombra. Lo espiaba por entre las plantas del hall, oculta tras los macetones, o seguía sus pasos desde lejos, poniendo mucho cuidado en no perder de vista su hilo ni confundirlo con otro. Tarea esta harto difícil, porque los hilos siempre estaban en movimiento, liándose (que es lo que suelen hacer los hilos), enredándose y desenredándose una y otra vez…

Sin embargo, era bueno para ella que Ren esa mañana no tuviera compromisos en el edificio, pero le dificultaba mucho su misión autoimpuesta el que no dejara de moverse por todo LME, como si buscara algo…

María tuvo que protegerse los ojos, deslumbrada y encandilada, cuando vio que la sonrisa de Ren-sama parecía llenar de deslumbrante luz el pasillo que conducía a la Sección Love Me. Casi esperaba tener que ir a buscar su bote de arañas para deshacerse de molestas competidoras que no querían _de verdad_ a su Ren-sama, hasta que se dio cuenta —una vez recuperó su sentido de la visión— de con quién estaba charlando.

—¡Onee-sama! —exclamó, saliendo de su escondite—. ¡Ren-sama!

María soportó con ese estoicismo que tienen los niños la revisión del ojo experto de su onee-sama, examinándola y verificando su estado de salud tras la aparatosa caída, especialmente después de aquella conversación telefónica de abrupto final… Una vez se dio por satisfecha, Kyoko se incorporó, y María tuvo a bien avergonzarse un tanto bajo su escrutadora mirada. Y solo cuando bajó los ojos, fue que se dio cuenta.

El hilo de su Ren-sama…

Claro como el día, aquel hilo rojo que llevaba toda la mañana (per)siguiendo y que parecía interminable, se había reducido y ahora medía tan solo poco más de un palmo. Que era la distancia exacta entre la mano de Ren-sama y la de su onee-sama. Su hilo rojo, perfecto y brillante, terminaba justamente en el meñique de su onee-sama. Y parecía brillar con más fuerza ahora que estaban tan cerca.

—María-chan, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada su onee-sama—. Te has puesto pálida de repente… —y se volvió a agachar a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó también su Ren-sama, acercándose e inclinándose para tocar con suavidad su frente con la palma de la mano.

María dio un suspirito.

—Me duele… —respondió la pequeña, y se llevó la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Aquí…

—¡María! —exclamaron los dos, sin saber que el dolor que sentía María no atendía a razones físicas…

A su pesar, María vio cómo el hilo que los unía se estiraba cuando Kyoko fue a buscarle un vaso de agua, y cómo se acortaba cuando regresaba. Vio cómo se alargaba por el suelo del pasillo, pareciendo enredarse con los hilos rojos de todos los demás, cuando Ren-sama se apartó un momento para llamar por teléfono a Ruto-san para que viniera a buscarla y llevarla a casa. Pero no, no estaba enredado… Atravesaba los hilos ajenos sin tocarlos, vibrante, pulsante, más fuerte que nunca porque estaban juntos…

María volvió a suspirar, sintiendo esa pesadumbre que le crecía dentro del pecho y que le daba ganas de llorar. No era ella…

Nunca lo fue…

* * *

Días después, a solas en su habitación, cuando ya ha llorado los debidos mares de la decepción del primer amor, María está tendida en el lecho. Y como aquella noche, alza su mano y la observa, a la luz difusa de su lamparita, una de esas pequeñita, cuya función es la de desafiar la oscuridad y ahuyentar fantasmas y monstruos que se esconden en los armarios.

—Se me pasará —se dijo en voz baja. Suspiró con cierta tristeza y luego esbozó una sonrisa tenue, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas—. Es el destino… —susurró, mientras recordaba el cordel escarlata que ataba a dos de las personas que más quería—. Es el destino —repitió, y esta vez miró su propia mano, preguntándose por primera vez quién estaría en el otro extremo del suyo. Y quizás fuera la curiosidad, o la anticipación, probablemente ambas, mezcladas con un poquito de corazón roto y una pizca de la primera desilusión, pero María sintió que en su pecho aletear pequeñas mariposas, deseosas —y quizás ella también— de averiguarlo.

Esperaría ansiosa a que ese día llegara. Pero primero, tenía que crecer…


End file.
